


Broken

by Janecat



Series: Alone With You [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's past the point of breaking and Jason's taking his victory lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

"Harder!" he's partially muffled by the mattress but Jason gets the idea. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin quickens until Dick feels the other shudder with a grunt spilling his warmth into him. Fingers digging so hard into his hips they're certain to bruise. Jason collapses beside him and Dick turns to face him slipping into his arms. This is how things work.

The guilt of what had just happened and his own deplorable reactions to it hit Dick like a hard wave. He feels ill but there's a tiny little part of himself that feels completely content. He pushes away the thought and allows his mind to run on autopilot holding onto Jason. He just wants one minute away from the all consuming stress plaguing his mind. 

One could almost call what they're doing cuddling if he wasn't being held prisoner against his own will. His feelings about that were beginning to blur more and more each day however. The days where Jason stays with him while he eats, never speaking just keeping him company, were beginning to push out old memories of before his stay here. Dick tells himself it's all a trick, Jason doesn't care about it him but it's difficult to truly believe that when his brother's kissing him like he is. Sweetly. Affectionately. It's... nice.

"You never ask about him." Jason says after they break apart.

"...Tim?"

Jason gives the slightest of nods.

"I try not to think about him."

It's in the way his eyes are set, Jason's winning and he knows it. The question's there clawing its way up Dick's throat demanding to be answered. He tries to keep his jaw tight. He doesn't want the answer.

"Did you really tell him? About - all this?" he thinks he may be beginning to hate himself. So weak.

"So you do want to know." Jason grins and pulls him in tight, struggling would be pointless. Inside he's yelling at himself for even thinking of asking.

"I told him," he starts calmly making sure Dick will hear every word, "how I bend you over. How you whine for it like a god damn dog in heat."

"I don't-"

"How flexible you are-"

"Stop." he chokes out trying to pull away. 

"But you asked and I'm just getting started. You know he fucking blushed when I told him what a champ you are at giving head? Maybe he's thought about it. Or he's just embarrassed by you."

Dick's trying any way possible to get out of Jason's hold. He can feel his nails breaking skin but the grip doesn't change, if anything it feels tighter. Maybe Jason will crush his ribs and he can focus on that rather than the words his brother's spewing. Maybe he'll run out of air and pass out. He would settle for either at this point.

"Little fucker stopped chasing me after that. Strange right? Thought he gave a shit about you but I guess he's like the rest. Now that they know what you do they don't want you back."

"Shut up!" he yells. It's not true. Tim wouldn't just forget about him even with what Jason was doing to him - right? 

"You had your chance, Dick! I gave it to you and you said no. But maybe- maybe this isn't about choosing sides. Maybe you've always wanted to be fucked by Batman and you like it too much to stop."

"You're not Batman. You're-" he falters. Jason's hard again and pressing into his stomach.

"So stop me."

Usually Dick finds himself face first into the mattress when Jason fucks him. Right now though he's on his back knees against his chest. Jason doesn't bother lubing up, Dick's still dripping from the last time and the prideful smile that dawns on his brother's face at the slick trail of cum between his thighs only makes him hate himself even more. There's no pain when Jason enters him but he's thick and fits him perfectly. No, not perfect. This is all so far from perfect it isn't even on the scale.

But just like in that cold cell his body begins betraying him, twitching and coming to life. He bites his lip, he can't make a sound. He won't. 

"Tell me you don't want this. Tell me and I'll stop."

His lip is beginning to bleed but he doesn't ease up, he doesn't trust himself to speak. Dick is fighting to keep the moans building in his throat to stay down, to keep his body still. He won't give in. Jason only sees this as another challenge and changes the rhythm into long deliberate thrusts each time hitting his prostate making him shake. Blood's trickling down his chin, it feels so good. It needs to stop. All he has to say is stop and it'll be over. 

Except Jason's always a step ahead of him, the moment Dick opens his mouth to speak he's ready. A forceful deep thrust almost pushes Dick right off the edge, Jason's buried in him up to the hilt, his weight pressing onto Dick. Nothing works. He can't find his voice, his brain has shut off, he wouldn't be surprised if his heart had stopped. 

"Tell me."

Dick takes shallow little breaths slowly relearning how to breathe. He needs to remember what all this is. There should be no joy in this he should not be feeling excited. But his cock gives a traitorous throb, he's been rock hard since Jason started. He's disgusted with himself. This was why his family doesn't want him back. His brother could be lying, Tim could still be out there trying to find him - but why would he? When he's on his back panting and moaning for his captor. He's a mess. He's past the point of breaking and Jason's taking his victory lap.

"D-don't - Don't stop."


End file.
